


Dress to Undress

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Electric Fence AU [2]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: Phillip is away on a business trip. Thomas misses him.





	Dress to Undress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @jeusus' art: ["Long distance boyfriends"](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/172190111658/long-distance-boyfriends-phillip-and-thomas).

The gift box is sleek, shiny and black, tied with a red ribbon. Surprisingly sophisticated. Or would be, if it wasn’t for the attached cutesy message card in the shape of a rabbit bouncing on his hind legs and tail. Thomas stares at the card. Then at the contents of the box, then the card again.

 _Saw this and thought of you_ , the bunny’s left ear says. And on the right one: _Miss you lots!_

_ps: Send a pic._

The postscript is scribbled between the spread legs of the grinning cartoon rabbit. Thomas rolls his eyes at the juvenile joke, but his skin is already tingling with excitement.

Hopefully Phillip is doing actual work in D.C. and not getting involved in some kind of scheme to afford a present like this. Thomas briefly wonders whether they should be worried about debt collectors showing up, but bugger it, he is willing to take the risk - because the garments in the box are exquisite.

Black nylon stockings that cascade between his fingers like water. A leather suspender belt to complement them. A pair of delicate black satin briefs. But the most enthralling piece is an expensive-looking waistcoat, made of the softest lightweight cotton. If all this came as a set, no wonder it caught Phillip’s attention. Thomas does fancy himself a collector of finely-tailored waistcoats.

He carries the box to the bedroom and places it on the bed. Slips out of his clothes until he is standing naked in front of his dressing mirror. His nipples peak under the kiss of the evening breeze drifting in through the open window.

He picks up the knickers first; lifts one bare leg and then the other, sliding the garment on. Checks out his backside in the mirror. The high-cut briefs sit perfectly on his hips, the elegant rise of the hem revealing the bottom curve of his arse. He smoothes his palm across the gossamer-light lace inserts. They are excellent quality.

Thomas has a casual interest in lingerie (Phillip knows, hence probably the gift) and while he doesn’t much care for bras, something just feels right - _empowering_ , even - about having a pair of luxury knickers hug his arse and cock.

Back in London, when he was still working for Harrods, he once roped an assistant buyer into procuring him a Coco de Mer designer thong for half the retail price. His colleague was grinning broadly when he handed Thomas the bag, even clapped him on the shoulder a few times. Of course he’d been under the impression that it was a gift for Thomas’s girlfriend.

The next day, Thomas put the thong on under his suit and went to work. That shift, he made two sales over £1500.

He steps into the suspender belt next, fastens it around his waist. Loosening the straps, he lets them hang down his thighs and reaches for the stockings.

Placing his right foot inside, he gently unrolls the stocking up his leg until it comes up to his upper thigh. Repeats the procedure on his left leg. Finally he snaps the suspender’s clasps close and tightens the straps to comfort until the stockings are held firmly in place.

He lifts one strap with his index finger, then lets it snap back against his thigh, hard. A sharp hiss escapes Thomas’s throat. The sting is just _delicious_.

Another check in the mirror. _Not bad._ His ankles and lean calves look even more slender clad in opaque black nylon and Thomas bounces a bit on his toes, admiring how the thigh-highs accentuate his long legs. Maybe he should get some nice heels to go with this ensemble. Perhaps a pair of red-sole Louboutins. _Yes._

He runs a fingertip along the length of his satin sheathed cock, teasing himself through the fabric, and his whole body shivers at the rasp of the silky material against his skin. The gentle friction is simply maddening. Hooking a finger into the waistband, he pulls on the elastic until the knickers are stretched snug over the slick head of his cock. He lets his palm glide over the tip, rubbing himself gently before gathering the satin in one fist, tugging it upward, trapping his cock tight against his belly. When he opens his fingers, his dick jumps, catching on the lacy hem of the waistband and Thomas lets out a long moan, his hips jerking forward. The front of the underwear is already soaked through. _Guess no returning these now._

One hand still gripping his cock, he slips the other between his legs, pressing a fingertip through the fabric to the patch of skin behind his balls. Reaches back further to brush lightly over his hole, rubbing in circles. Thomas shudders. Feels so good. Phillip has been gone for more than a week now and Thomas is starting to feel needy, desperately craving the touch of a hand that is not his own.

Closing his eyes, he imagines Phillip standing behind him, his warm, muscular body flush against Thomas’s back. The fingers between Thomas’s spread legs are replaced by thicker, larger ones, yanking the knickers aside, plunging into Thomas’s hole without warning; Phillip’s deep voice growling in his ear: _You’re so hot, babe— I’m gonna fuck you until you come in your cute little panties—_

“Oh—” Thomas grinds the heel of his palm against his cock, his trembling body curving forward. “Oh dear Lord.”

He exhales shakily. Too close. It would be an awful shame to ruin his attire before Phillip has a chance to see it. Picture. He still has to take a picture.

Composure slightly ruffled, Thomas lifts the final piece of the set from the box and slips it on. The waistcoat is his preferred slim fit, hugging the lines of his body perfectly. Thomas smoothes his palms down his chest, pinches his nipples to full hardness through the soft fabric. He really wants to wear this waistcoat with something else than lingerie. Hopefully it survives until he has the chance.

He fumbles a bit with his phone, pulling up the camera app. Tries to find a good angle and feels immediately foolish. A few months ago he would have readily argued that one can survive perfectly well without a smartphone; but apparently in this day and age “only weirdos use flip phones” - thus, not only does Thomas own an Iphone now, he is taking bloody _selfies_.

By sheer luck, one of the pictures turns out particularly well. His almond-shaped eyes are a lovely shade of grey-green in it and a strand of his mussed dark hair falls across his brow. The black straps of the suspender belt stand out perfectly against the creamy skin of his thighs. And at the bottom of the frame, his glossy knickers show just the slightest hint of a bulge.

He hits send.

The first reply is just five exclamation marks. Then: _Fuck babe I almst drove off the rod!_

Thomas assumes the last word was meant to be ’road’.

A few minutes of silence, probably because Phillip is pulling over, then the phone pings again.

_I’m in the car. Pls stop trying to kill me._

A satisfied smile tugs on the corners of Thomas’s lips. He texts back. _Maybe I should get changed then. Wouldn’t want to put you in danger._

_Don’t even think about it. Skype u in 30 mins._

Thomas groans out loud. Goosebumps shiver over his skin at the thought of having to endure more of this silky torture. He doesn’t hate it.

His phone buzzes once more.

_And no touching yourself._

Thomas bites down on his lip in anticipation. It’s shaping up to be an exciting night.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“So, how was your day?”

On the other side of the screen, Phillip’s head leans into view, smiling at Thomas with that infuriatingly charismatic grin of his. The room behind him is a typical business hotel affair, bathed in a muted, yellowish light. He adjusts his laptop until he’s in the camera’s line of sight, then pulls up a chair.

Kneeling on the bed in his full lingerie set, Thomas frowns at the video call window on his screen. “Are you seriously asking me this right now?“

“And mine was very good, thank you. Then you texted me that picture, and it got even better. And now,” Phillip leans closer and gives Thomas a slow, deliberate once-over, eyes lingering on the obvious bulge in his knickers, “we can safely say that it has reached the level of awesome.”

“I see you’ve arrived to the hotel in one piece,” Thomas says. He undoes the top button of his waistcoat, satisfied to see Phillip’s gaze slide immediately to his chest.

“Mhm. Good thing I’m such an excellent driver. I was worried you wouldn’t last until I got back.”

“Oh, please.” Thomas rolls his eyes. Pops another button open. “And the word I would use to describe your driving style is ‘reckless’.

“I mean,” Phillip continues, ignoring the jab, eyes still glued to Thomas’s fingers now undoing the third button, “I had to assume the situation was serious. A blue balls emergency, as it were.”

“You are a terrible person.”

“Don’t say that, you know how much it turns me on.”

Thomas can’t suppress a smile at that. Phillip grins back at him, looking effortlessly _good_ , like he always does, warm and big and handsome. Thomas wants to rub his cheek against his velvety beard. _Bloody hell._ He's missed this arsehole more than he’d realized.

The last button pops free and the waistcoat splays wide open, revealing the narrow lines of Thomas’s chest and the small peaks of his nipples, already hard and begging to be touched.

“You look amazing,” Phillip says as Thomas lets the waistcoat slide off his shoulders. “I fucking love this set on you. Should have gotten you one in every color.”

“That’s really not necessary.”

“Pick one then.”

Thomas considers for a moment. He drags a teasing fingertip across his chest. “Blue.”

Phillip’s eyes follow the trail of his finger, now rubbing circles around one tight, pink bud. “I like that.”

“This? Or the color.”

“Both. Keep going.”

Raising his other hand, Thomas smoothes his palms down along the curve of his stomach and over his flanks, before cupping his prick, plump underneath black satin. He peels back the lacy waistband and his cockhead pokes out eagerly, already flushed a rosy pink.

Stripped down to his knickers and stockings, Thomas shivers under the heat of Phillip’s gaze.

“How do you feel?”

“Well, I’ve never really done this before. It’s … stimulating.”

Phillip‘s eyebrows shoot to the top of his forehead. “ _Stimulating?_ More like, freaking hot. Don’t know if you can tell, but I have no more blood left in my brain.”

“Oh, I assumed there wasn’t much in there to begin with.”

“Cheeky,” Phillip says with a grin. He licks his lips, voice dropping to a soft, throaty growl. “If I was there, you would be sitting on my lap already, with my hand down those sexy panties.”

Thomas whimpers. His cock bobs up, twitching against his palm. 

“Will you touch yourself for me?” 

“I believe that’s what I’m doing?”

Phillip’s only answer is a smirk and a pointed look.

“Oh,” Thomas says, eyes going wide as the penny drops. “ _There._ I’ve never... done that before. With someone-- watching, I mean.”

“You could try with me? I’ll walk you through it.”

Thomas fiddles with the ribbon on the front of the knickers. Wanking off with someone else present is one thing. Guys do that, right? Boyfriends definitely do that, it’s not something too preposterous, besides, Phillip has already seen him in a variety of compromising positions. _Hell_ , before meeting him, Thomas wouldn’t have even considered something as unsanitary as outdoor sex - never mind being stripped naked in his own greenhouse and laid out arse up on a potting bench. And yet, here they are.

But to be at the height of arousal and so exposed, so _vulnerable_ in front of another person, whom he cannot touch or control - Thomas is not sure he is ready for that, even if his curiosity is telling him otherwise. He teeters on the edge of the decision, almost wishing Phillip would push him over so he doesn’t have to make the jump on his own. 

Jesus, Phillip has probably had other people put on a show for him, one of his ex-girlfriends or -boyfriends for sure. Thomas hasn’t met any of them, but in his imagination, regardless of gender, they are numerous and always very slutty.

Of course Phillip would be the type who gets off on such filth. He is going to see everything and do nothing but watch as Thomas lays himself bare, like a camwhore on a pornsite—

“Baby.” 

Thomas raises his head. Phillip does not seem annoyed or impatient, if anything, he is looking through the camera with a gentle expression.

“It’s okay. If you don’t want to do it. I don’t want to force you.” And there it is, that smile, charming and snaggletoothed. It makes Thomas’s heart flutter, makes him soft and indulgent, despite himself, despite knowing better. “I’m happy to see you, any way you want me to. Clothes on or off.”

Warmth blossoms in Thomas’s stomach, sudden, dizzying. _I’m happy to see you._ When was the last time someone had told him that? He can’t even remember. 

“All right,” he says finally, satisfied to see Phillip lean forward eagerly. “But I have one condition.”

“Shoot.”

“If I’m going to... bugger myself while you sit there like a pervert at a peep show—-“

“There are no peep shows since the internet’s been invented, but go on... “

“— you will have to undress too.”

Phillip’s lips pull back from his teeth in a wide grin. As usual, the similarity to the proverbial big bad wolf is uncanny. He spreads his hands in a mock-deferential gesture. “Your wish is my command.”

“And you are not allowed to come before I do.” 

Now that’s a challenge. But if Thomas has learnt anything in the past few months of dating this man is that he never backs down from one.

“Take your time,” Phillip says. “I’m just going to relax and enjoy the show.”

“We will see if you can last until the finale,” Thomas retorts. “Come on, chop chop.”

Phillip rises from the chair and pulls his T-shirt over his head, revealing the sinewy muscles of his abdomen and chest. Enraptured, Thomas watches him push his jeans and underwear down his hips and in the next moment he is standing fully naked in front of the camera, hips thrust out, one hand pumping his beautiful cock. “Good?”

That wanker. He knows exactly that this is more than just _good_.

Thomas swallows, saliva pooling in his mouth. There had been a time when he wasn’t keen on oral sex. With Phillip it’s different. So much, Thomas thinks as he stares at the positively porn-like scenario unfolding in high-definition on his laptop screen, that all he wants to do is drop to his knees and swallow that incredible cock until he chokes.

“Can I sit now?”

“You may,” Thomas says imperiously. He’s got this. He’s in control. And suddenly at a complete loss on how to proceed. “Tell me what I should do,” he adds, a bit more softly.

Phillip sinks back into the chair. His eyes are dark, deep pools filled with want. He is looking at Thomas like he wants to leap through the screen, ready to pounce on him and eat him up. 

“Take off the garter. The panties too.”

Biting his lip, Thomas undoes the intricate clasps and fastenings of the belt and eases it off his hips a bit awkwardly, freeing one leg after the other. The knickers follow.

Brushing tentatively across his thigh, his hand flutters to one of his stockings.

“No. Keep those on.”

The stockings have slipped down a bit after being released from the suspender clasps, but they are still in place, sitting high on Thomas’s thighs. He tugs at them just for good measure, then rises to his knees and reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Even on the small laptop screen, he can see Phillip’s eyes roaming his body. His ravenous gaze slides down along the soft line of Thomas’s stomach, admiring the curve of his bare arse, before settling on his flushed cock. Sitting back on his heels, Thomas squeezes lube into his palm and wraps a hand around himself. 

“Not yet,” comes the stern instruction. “Turn around and get on your knees. Face down.”

Thomas obeys. The cool sheets rasp against his heated cheek as he lowers himself onto them. He slides his knees up and spreads his legs, heart pounding in his ears.

“Stay like this. Just focus on my voice,” Phillip says from behind him. “Lube yourself up.”

Gooseflesh rises on Thomas’s skin as he picks up the bottle and lets the cool liquid drizzle over his crack. He reaches behind himself and dips his middle finger down, inching along the seam of his arse until he brushes against his hole: smooth and taut beneath his fingertip. He rubs his rim; moans as it flutters eagerly in response.

“Slowly. We’re just warming up.”

Thomas shivers. He likes this, he realizes. He likes this a lot. If he closes his eyes, he can almost feel Phillip by his side. Every sensation is magnified by Phillip’s voice buzzing through the speakers, his presence - non corporeal as it might be - tangible in the room.

It doesn’t take long before his hole begins to soften, his finger sliding in and out with increasing ease. He lets out an impatient hum that turns elated when Phillip grants him permission to go further.

“Beautiful,” Phillip’s disembodied voice says as Thomas slips the second finger in. “You’re doing so well. Imagine it’s me touching you.”

“ _Yes—_ “

“Can you feel it? My fingers deep inside you?”

Thomas lets his eyes fall shut and gives himself up to the fantasy. Imagines a large hand grasping the flesh of his arse, holding him in place while thick fingers pump in and out of his hole. He spreads his thighs wider, a small whimper escaping his throat. His own two fingers are barely enough to sustain the illusion, so he pulls them out and adds one more, then shoves all three back in, almost roughly.

A low groan drifts to his ears. Then Phillip’s voice, lustful, husky. “Fucking _hell_ , babe.“

Thomas smiles into the sheets. So much for warming up. He is definitely enjoying himself and not just because of the fingers up his arse. Although they are starting to feel _very_ good. He has found the balance between a pleasant stretch and just the right amount of sweet, sweet burn, every drag and push drawing feverish little gasps from his throat. 

“Tell me what you want,” says Phillip.

Thomas feels heat rising to his cheeks. So far, he only had to listen. No one’s mentioned anything about _talking_. 

“I—“

“Yes?”

They both know the answer to that question, of course. It hangs in the air between them like an open secret, teasing, unspoken until Thomas buries his face into the sheets and says, voice muffled:

“I want you to fuck me—“ 

“Yeah. Yeah babe, I want that too. So much. Going crazy without you here.”

Thomas moans softly. He writhes against his fingers, pressing them deep; wonders if he should add a fourth one.

“Enough,” comes the order. “Get your plug.”

“...Which one?”

“The one I like,” Phillip says smugly. “The crystal one.”

It’s the biggest one Thomas owns. It’s also the uncontested favorite of his collection, maybe because of its elegant look, or maybe because it’s exactly the same girth as Phillip’s cock.

Thomas rolls onto his side to retrieve the sleek glass toy from the bedside drawer. It’s hefty, with a large bulb and a short neck, designed to stretch the wearer open to the maximum. When he returns to the middle of the bed and glances at the laptop screen, the sight makes his breath catch in his throat.

Phillip is sprawled in the chair with his massive thighs spread, broad chest rising and falling with his quickened breath. His nipples are hard, a thin sheen of sweat glistening between his pectorals and on his abdomen. His thick cock is standing up straight between his legs, the veins in his forearm bulging as he grips his shaft. Thomas can’t help but notice that he is not stroking himself, as if trying to gauge how to control his pace.

Thomas kneels up. He rubs the plug between his palms, then blows on it coyly to warm it with his breath. ”Hmm. Maybe I should just sit here and watch you for a bit. See how long you can restrain yourself.”

Phillip's groan sounds positively wrecked. His lips are red, he must have bitten down on them. “Seriously? Who’s the pervert now?”

Smiling, Thomas reaches for the lube and squeezes out a generous amount. He spreads it over the toy, from tip to base, petting the smooth glass lovingly - then wraps one hand around the fat stem of the plug. Strokes it slowly, up and down.

Phillip draws in a sharp hiss of breath. He fists his cock, gaze fixed on Thomas’s hand caressing the plug. A pearly drop of precome oozes from his slit. Thomas wants to lap it up.

It’s almost painful to tear his eyes away from that lovely sight and turn around again. Lowering himself onto his chest, Thomas arranges himself once more and slips the plug between his cheeks.

The first push of the rounded tip is, as always, exhilarating. His hole welcomes the thick toy readily and Thomas presses on, a tiny sigh escaping his lips as he is being opened up inch by inch.

“Stop. Keep it there.”

Thomas lets out a protesting whine. The plug is exactly halfway in and his rim is stretched completely around the wide bulb. He reflexively tries to clench, but all he manages is a pathetic little twitch. “ _Please—_ “

“Hm?” Phillip purrs. _That bastard_. “What do you need, babe? More?”

“Yes…”

“Okay. You can continue. Think of me inside you.” 

Thomas hitches his hips higher, eyes closing in bliss, mouth falling open against the sheets as the plug moves sweetly up inside him. Then _finally_ , the first incredible drag as he begins to fuck himself in earnest, the toy pushing in, pulling out, gaining ground with each stroke and Thomas grips the sheets tight, moaning out loud, helpless against the pleasure.

“How does it feel? Tell me.”

“Good, oh Phillip, it’s so _good_ …”

“Fuck,” Phillip says, a little breathless now. ”You have no idea how fucking hot you look. Wish I was there with you. I would kneel behind you and _just_ — push into your sweet little hole. _Nhn_ \-- you’re so wet, so open for me. I’ll make you take every inch of my dick. Give it to you hard. That’s how you like it, yeah?

“Yes—“ Thomas moans. His hand speeds up almost involuntarily, moving the plug in and out faster. “Yes, _Phillip_ —“

For a few long moments, neither of them is able to speak, their mingled gasps the only sound in the room. Soft grunts are drifting from the speakers of Thomas’s laptop, accompanied by the unmistakable, obscene sounds of Phillip’s hand moving rapidly on his cock.

Thomas whimpers in frustration. As wonderful as the plug feels in his arse, he is unable to concentrate on anything else, and his cock is now aching and throbbing between his legs. He wants to touch himself so bad, he is so hard he wants to scream—-

Desperate for more, he gives the plug a sharp twist - and everything explodes in a sudden, brilliant spark of pleasure.

“ _Oh_! Oh, my God—“ Thomas moans, bare hand fisting into the sheets. His body lurches forward, stocking-clad legs almost slipping out from under him. Frantic, he chases the sensation, angling for the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, mouth opening on a silent cry as the hard glass brushes over his prostate for the second time. Then again. And again. His limbs are trembling with the exertion. His cock twitches up wetly against his belly, precome dribbling from his slit and onto the bed.

Phillip lets out a guttural groan that vibrates in the marrow of Thomas’s bones. “Yeah, just like that,” he growls. “Do you feel my cock inside you? Hitting your sweet little spot. I know you love it. You love it so much, you could come from this alone, couldn’t you?”

“I can’t,” Thomas almost sobs. “Not—- not like this— I need _you_ —“

“Shh, babe, it’s okay, I know… Put your plug in. All the way in.”

“Oh, God,” Thomas moans. He doesn’t want to lose the sensation of the toy sliding in and out of him, reluctant to let go of the fantasy of being filled by Phillip’s cock. He yanks the plug out so harshly it almost slips free, tickles his rim with the tip —yes, _there_ , just one more time — before shoving it in fully in with one rough push. 

He shudders in delight as he feels the toy slide home and his hole close around the neck, the round base coming to rest snug between his cheeks. 

Thomas presses his forehead against the sheets with a sigh. 

“Let me see it.”

Panting softly, Thomas leans his weight forward onto his shoulders and fervently hopes he doesn’t look too awkward as he shuffles on his knees to give Phillip a better view. Even the most miniscule movement makes the thick plug shift inside him. His thighs are quivering as he reaches back with both hands and pulls his cheeks apart.

With his face pressed into the sheets, Thomas’s pulse races as he imagines the picture he presents to the camera - arse in the air, his legs wrapped in sheer, black nylon, the long line of them drawing the gaze upward to the focus point - a bright sapphire crystal glittering in the middle of his arse. 

“Love this color on you,” Phillip says hotly. “You _do_ know you drive me crazy, right? Fuck, I can’t wait to see you. I want to touch you, kiss you. Make you feel so good.”

Heat curls low in Thomas’s belly, tension prickling along his spine from the fervent words, his skin burning under Phillip’s invisible gaze. With a desperate moan, he slips a hand between his thighs. His balls feel hard like marbles when he brushes against them, tightened almost all the way up into his body. The thought of Phillip watching him, witnessing his depravity, his wanton display fills Thomas with a never before experienced, shameless need. His cock bobs up, painfully stiff, and Thomas grabs it, shuddering with the relief of finally touching himself, a sticky wetness spreading over his fingers.

“That’s it,” Phillip says, hoarse, breathless. “Let me see you stroke that pretty cock."

With a desperate, high-pitched whine, Thomas begins to jerk himself, tugging at his cock with sharp little movements, back arching and thighs spread wide. Phillip’s voice rumbles in his ears, praising him, coaxing him, telling him to go faster, _faster_ —- 

“You’re fucking gorgeous. I want to see you come. Come for me, baby—“

Thomas’s thighs go taut. He lets out a gasping whimper as his release spills over his hand and onto the sheets, hot, copious. His whole body shudders with the intensity of it, staccato moans bubbling up from his throat. 

The high is incredible. His orgasm won’t subside - his hole is pulsing, rocking the plug inside him, the press of the heavy toy making his cock spurt again and again. He doesn’t stop - _can’t_ stop - milking himself until he is completely dry.

It feels like several long minutes before it’s over.

Thomas reaches for the plug with a shaking hand. It slips out of his loosened hole with ease and Thomas hisses at the loss. He feels open, raw and utterly, wholly sated. 

He is still trying to regain his senses when the harsh sound of labored breathing reaches his ear, followed by a series of drawn-out, _filthy_ moans that buzz right under Thomas’s skin.

Thomas flings himself onto his side, body curving towards the screen just in time to see the final moments of Phillip losing control - his slack mouth and trembling thighs; the last few strings of come spurting from his cock and landing on his stomach.

Thomas stretches out on his back with a small, satisfied moan, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. One of his stockings has slid down to his knee. He twists his spine languidly, reaching out his hand with the instinctive need to be close, to touch. 

Phillip looks just as blissed out as Thomas feels. They are both panting with exhaustion, smiling at each other through the screen. Thomas wishes he could just pull the covers over both of them, burrow into Phillip’s neck and stroke his hair until they both fall asleep. _Soon_. 

A small smile playing on his lips, he says:

“So... when are you back again?”


End file.
